


Miraculous Au: Cinderella

by Seachelle (TBCSeachelle)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:40:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TBCSeachelle/pseuds/Seachelle
Summary: She is my lady, I am her cat. Why can't she see that we'd be perfect together?He was the one who gave me that umbrella. Does he not love me?Confusion insues as Marinette, a peasant girl pursues her Prince Adrien at the ball.. but she also takes on the alias of Ladybug, to enter the ball! Meanwhile Prince Adrien, takes on the alias of Chat Noir, and unexpectedly falls for a masked mystery girl, "Ladybug"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 10
Kudos: 8





	Miraculous Au: Cinderella

Marinette Dupain-Cheng lived a poor miserable life.  
She was beautiful and kind and intelligent, but was damned to the worst life. 

She lived in the beautiful village of Paris.  
Her father and mother passed away when she was only 7, leaving her to fend for herself. She struggled to survive, but made it.  
At 16, she saved enough money to become a tenant. However, her landlady was the worst.  
And her daughters were just- pure evil. They made her suffer worse than she had in her poor life.  
Luckily, she had friends in the village she could rely on, such as Nino, who watched the sheep, and Alya, her close friend who was a milkmaid. Marinette worked hard as she ever could but still wasn’t able to scrape up enough gold coins to pay her landlady who made the price exceptionally high. 

“Please ma’am! I work 4 jobs 24/7, but its still not enough, please, lower the price, I beg you!” cried Marinette laying at the landlady’s feet.  
Madame Mendeliev responded cruelly, “I will not. What makes you think that you, brat, can sway me? My house, my price. Five hundred and fifty nine gold coins is what I want! And if I don’t get what I want, bad things happen to you!”

Marinette was too tired to even protest that things couldn’t possibly be worse.

Mendeliev went on. 

“However, there may be hope for you. Clean my house and do our laundry, and cook the meals. Then I will lower the price!”

* * *

Marinette lay on her ragged, moth bitten bedsheet up in the attic. Her silky dark hair was matted and greasy, and her face was dirty. But she was still prettier than all three of the Mendeliev's.

Her landlady, Mendeliev, had two wicked daughters.  
Lila, the oldest was lying and scheming and did whatever she could to get Marinette in trouble. Chloe, the younger of the sisters was pretty, but her insides were ugly and she was mean and cruel. Poor, poor Marinette, forced to work until she dropped and still fending off the torments of the two sisters. 

On a Friday morning, Marinette woke up with tears still streaming down her face as usual, dreaming of her parents’s deaths.  
But when she sat up and looked around Marinette felt strange. It was quiet. Too quiet. She would usually be awakened by Mendeliev’s shrieks for breakfast or Lila and Chloe pulling her hair and digging their nails into her porcelain skin. But they weren’t there. Marinette cautiously traipsed down the stairs calling softly, “Madame Mendeliev..? Chloe? Lila..?”

But there was nothing but the joyful yips of a little puppy, Luka.

Luka had come, bedraggled, soiled and tired one day to the Mendeliev household. The sisters tormented him and laughed at him and threw him in the horse trough. Marinette had found Luka so similar to herself, and she rescued him, hiding him away from the Sister’s wraths.  
He would get out of her room sometimes and then would get bullied by the Mendeliev’s dog, a gross and fat old hound called Sabrina, and two smaller dogs, Kim and Max. She would save him though. 

Now Luka came running to her and jumped into her arms. She laughed and hugged him. She carried him around as she searched the house. Just as she was considering stealing something to eat(the Mendeliev’s almost starved her.), she was shook by the delighted shrieks of Chloe and Lila.  
They came running into the house. At the same time, Mendeliev came up from her hot bath in the cellar. Chloe and Lila wrinkled their noses at Marinette and kicked her in the ankles. As Marinette fell to the floor in pain and Luka growled at Chloe and Lila, the sisters ran to their mother. 

“MOTHER! MOTHER!!” they screamed.

“Goodness children, calm yourselves. What seems to be the issue?”   
Marinette had never seen Chloe and Lila this delighted. Whatever it was must be important. Marinette, began to pretend to nurse her ankles while craning her ears to listen in. 

Without a glance back at Marinette, Chloe began.

“Mother, the Prince rode into town today!”

“His Royal Highness!” squealed Lila

“Prince Adrien Agreste!!” they cried together.

* * *

Marinette had no interest in this so-called ‘Prince’ Adrien so she went to the kitchen to cook their breakfast.  
Marinette had always been impoverished. She hated the rich people with their lavish spendings. If there was one thing she liked, that was the magnificent food they prepared. She once had a dream when she was a little girl to be the palace chef at the palace, since she was extremely talented in cooking. But now those dreams were shattered. 

So Marinette didn't give a fig about “Prince Adrien”. She listened Lila and Chloe talking as she baked the macarons.

“Oh my god, mother, you should have seeeeeeen him!!!!! He’s parading through all of town today in that magnificent carriage of his!!!! And he’s coming back this way later!”

“Right, and he’s holding a royal masquerade ball tonight!!”

“Oh, and he’s going to choose his bride there! Prince Adrien is sooo handsome!”

“Oh Mother-”

“Oh Mother-”

“We’re going for sure right?” they both squealed.

Madame Mendeliev chuckled.

“Of course you are. After all we are a distinguished family, they will let us in for sure, perhaps when the night is over one of you will hold the title of Queen-to-be.”

Chloe and Lila screamed in delight again, then dashed upstairs to try on dresses.  
Marinette saw this as an opportunity to reach for dreams again. She stepped humbly into the parlor. Mendeliev and turned around and glared at her.

“Oh Madame, may I please go as well, please?” she begged.

Mendeliev glared angrily at her, then suddenly smiled. “Why, dear Marinette, yes, you may-”

Chloe and Lila, watching from the stair top gasped in horror. Mendeliev continued. 

“-if this whole house is sparkling clean, every single cloth is washed, all the dishes are done and food is reading and perfect.”

Chloe, Mendeliev, and Lila smirked. They knew this was an impossible task. Marinette’s spirits died a little. Then fired back up. She smirked right back at them. “Of course, my dear Madame, all your wishes will be fulfilled, and I expect you to hold your end of the bargain as well!”

Chloe and Lila looked uneasy as they hurried back up the stairs with their mother and Marinette started cleaning. 

“U-uh..” faltered Chloe. Something about the shine in Marinette’s eyes made them upset. 

“Do not fret my dearies,” induced Mendeliev. “She’ll never complete that task.”

* * *

At lunch, the Prince went riding past again. People screamed and cheered in the streets. Girls fainted as Prince Adrien looked at them. He had brilliant mint green eyes, and peach skin. He had blond hair and was super handsome. Chloe and Lila went in the street to watch him as well. 

“MARRY ME PRINCE ADRIEN!!” screamed Lila.

“I LOVE YOU ADRIKINS!!” giggle-shrieked Chloe.

Adrien gave them an uneasy smile. Marinette decided to go out too, to see what all the fuss was about, then it started to rain. 

All the people pulled out umbrellas. Snobs like Chloe and Lila pulled out fancy pink embroidered umbrellas that fashionably matched their puffy dresses. Prince Adrien had just come out of the carriage to shake and kiss hands.  
His bodyguard handed him a large, black umbrella. He went down the line, smiling, shaking hands, kissing hands, signing papers. He got to Chloe and Lila who held out their hands elegantly and he kissed them, making a grand bow. Then he got to Marinette, pretty and charming, but soaking wet in the rain. She stared up at him in confusion. 

“Um what do you-”

He smiled at her as Chloe and Lila gaped in shock and anger. “A pretty girl like you shouldn’t be in the rain all wet. You deserve better. Here, take my umbrella.”

She stared at him, her brain spinning. He quickly passed her the umbrella. Their hands touched. Then he kissed her hands. 

He waved and walked away. “Well, g’bye.”

She blushed. “U-uh, um,-”   
Lila and Chloe yelled, “Good BYE ADRIKINS!!”

Marinette stood there in the rain, a goofy grin on her face smiling after Adrien’s carriage. She did not notice the evil looks on Chloe and Lila’s faces.

* * *

Chloe and Lila didn't say anything as they strode back into the abode. Marinette was so starstruck though, it would be impossible for her to notice their hostile silence. 

Chloe and Lila waited for Marinette to go back to the attic before whaling on their mother. 

“OUTRAGEOUS!!!” screamed Lila

“HOW DARE THAT INSOLENT GIRL- !!!!” yelled Chloe

Before Chloe and Lila explained everything between screams of anger, the umbrella, the compliments, the kiss, everything.

“HER?! PRETTY? NOT IN A MILLION  YEARS!!!!”

“HER!? DESERVE BETTER! AS IF, HOW RIDICULOUS!!”

“PUNISH HER MOTHER!!!!”

"IT'S RIDICULOUS, UTTERLY, REE-DI-CUE-LOOOOOOOS!"

Mendeliev put her hands up. “Calm down my beauties. I shall take the ball away from her. 

“Good.” huffed Chloe. “She can never go to the ball. Let her rot here mother.”

While Chloe and Lila steamed in the parlor, Mendeliev stomped up the stairs to the attic. “BRAT!”

Marinette came twirling down the stairs, a lovey-dovey expression on her face. “ _ Yeeeeesssss _ ?”

Mendeliev groaned. “Brat, there’s been a change of plans.”

“Excuse me?”

“You need to clean my friend, Caline Bustier’s entire mansion as well you insolent girl. If you want to go to the masquerade ball that is.” 

Mendeliev shot Marinette an evil smile, seeing the broken look on her face. “Good luck.”

* * *

“URGH!” Marinette flopped on her bed sobbing. “HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO CLEAN TWO MANSIONS IN 4 HOURS!?”

She buried her head under her pillow and cried. Luka jumped up onto the raggedy bed. He put one tiny paw on her shoulder and licked her tears away. Marinette sniffed and sat up. 

“You’re right Luka. We can do this!”

With Luka’s help(er, encouragement), Marinette cleaned two enormous mansions in 2 hours, finished all the laundry in one, and cooked a fine meal fit for a king in 30 minutes. 

Exhausted, but content, Marinette collapsed on her bed and picked up Luka, who yipped and wagged his tail. “We did it. We’re going to the ball.”

Suddenly she sat up straight with realization. “Oh no! Luka, I just thought of something, Even though I go to the ball, I won’t look presentable!”

Luka whined in a way saying, “That sounds like a you problem. I am a dog. I’m fashionable by nature.”

Marinette set to work making a beautiful gown. Luka helpfully brought her supplies, some lace, lovely beads(where the heck did he get them from?!). Finally Marinette had a cute and lacy purple dress. She wound the beads to keep it together. She made a simple but elegant purple mask and decorated it with gray little mice. 

She huffed with content, putting on her costume. “I’ll call myself, Micro Mouse, for the Masquerade!”

Soon it was 4 o’ clock. She hurried down the stairs and saw Chloe and Lila going down the others. They didn't see her.  
Chloe wore a poofy yellow gown, a mask with feathers, black striped on her mask and dress, and elaborate jewelry and Lila wore a slim orange dress and a mask with fish scales. Her landlady stood at the bottom of the stairs in a stiff maroon long skirt and frowned. 

“And just where do you think you are going?” she asked suspiciously. Chloe and Lila from behind her stared.

“Madame Mendeliev, I completed all my chores and tasks, I have your permission to go to the masquerade!” exclaimed Marinette her sky blue eyes shining against Mendeliev’s cold dark ones. 

Chloe and Lila flew into a rage and rushed over attacking Marinette who screamed, “What are you doing?!”

Chloe grabbed the beads around Marinette’s neck, nearly choking her. “MY BEADS!”

“MY LACE!” cried Lila ripping the lace from Marinette’s dress. Together they tore up and ruined her dress. Marinette fell to the ground. Her stepmother looked at her with evil delight and walked to the door.

“The answer is no, you may not go, you’re not dressed in the proper attire.”

Chloe and Lila shrieked once with laughter then followed their mother, prancing out the door where a limousine waited for them. All the lights in the house turned off and Marinette sobbed on the floor.

* * *

Suddenly, there was a twinkle of lights and a small, glowing red creature appeared. It had blue eyes and a black spot on its head. 

“ _ Marinette…”  _ it whispered in an enchanting voice. Marinette did not look up and kept crying on the ground. 

“MARINETTE!” cried the creature more insistently. Marinette looked up and saw it. She stumbled back. “AAAAAAAAAH!!! BUG! MOUSE? GIANT FLOATING BUG-MOUSE!!”

The creature looked at her with the crossest expression she had ever seen. 

“I am  _ not _ a bug! I am your kwami-godmother, Tikki.” 

“Oh Okay.” Marinette scooched forward a bit and let the tiny kwami rest on her palm. Tikki looked up at her. 

“Why are you crying Marinette?”

Still sniffing and sobbing, Marinette answered, “I want to go to the masquerade ball, and see Prince Adrien, my love! But I have nothing to wear and no way to get there.”

Tikki smiled. “I can help with that! Bring me a ladybug please!”

Confused, Marinette got up and ran in search of Tikki’s request. She went into the garden and caught a ladybug just before it flew away. Tikki waved her tiny arms at it. “Miraculous Ladybug!”

The ladybug ballooned out of the jar into a red carriage with black spots. Marinette looked at it. “Uhh….” 

Tikki smiled. 

“Do not worry Marinette! Touch the carriage.” 

Marinette touched that carriage and all the color was sucked off it and there was a sparkling silver carriage with horses left. Tikki nodded her head at Marinette. Marinette looked at herself and gasped. She was wearing a beautiful dress like red velvet that had black spots. She had on a mask(red with black spots). Her hair was up and beautifully done, and on her feet sparkled glass slippers. 

With a cry of joy Marinette hugged little Tikki exclaiming, “Thank you Tikki, thank you so much!!”

She replied, “Don’t worry about it. Now you have a good time at the masquerade. Remember this: At midnight the spell will wear off and you’ll have to leave. Remember that all right?”

“Yes Tikki, I won’t forget! Thank you!”

One last quick spell, Tikki turned Luka into a driver and off they went.

* * *

Marinette realized she was a bit late to the ball but that was okay. She was stopped by a gruff man called Roger at the door. Marinette had to do some white lying. 

“Invitation please.”

“ummm..I’m with the Mendeliev’s! They went on ahead of me and so I was late because, uh, well my dress got stuck in a door and blah  blah  blah  blah ,”

The guard narrowed his eyes at her and Marinette blabbered on nervously when a boy jumped down from the tree and landed in front of Marinette between her and the guard. “What’s the matter?” he asked grinning cockily. He wore a black mask and black cat ears. His hair was blond and his eyes were a brilliant mint green. “Cat got your tongue?”

“Uhhh….”

“Uhh..”

The guard and Marinette were dumbstruck. Then the cat boy turned around to the guard. Marinette didn't see what look he gave him, but the guard seemed nervous and scared. 

The boy lied, “Milady is with me, Roger.”

“Erm, yes, right this way,” he replied uncomfortably. Marinette didn't even dwell on why the cat boy knew the guard’s name. She couldn’t stop staring into his eyes. Just as she was about to ask him who he was, he asked, “Who are you? A Mendeliev, am I correct?”

Marinette snapped out of her trance. She laughed and shook her head.   
“Good heavens, no! I lied, she’s just my landlady. I had to get in.”

“Well now, why did a good little girl lie?”

“Excuse me kitty, but you lied too!”

“True. But who are you?”

Marinette couldn’t tell him that. She knew the Mendelievs were here and if they knew she was here they’d be furious. “I can’t tell you that, kitty cat. It is a masquerade, after all. You can just call me..uh.. Ladybug! And who do I owe the honor to…?”

“Well, since we are using made up names, call me Chat Noir.”

“Ugh, more like Copycat :p.”

He just laughed, and before Marinette could register what happened, he bowed and kissed her hand. He seemed familiar.

“May I have this dance?”  
“Oh, alright, but only for a little while.”

They began dancing, and they moved so fluently as one, everyone stared at the beautiful princess-like girl dancing with the cat. Chloe and Lila happened to be passing that way, looking for the Prince and they saw the dancing pair. Their jaws dropped. They hurried along.

“Oh my hay, who was that girl??!”

“I have no idea. I bet she was like a fancy and snooty english Princess or something.”

“As if she thinks she’ll win over the Prince in that horrible flirty way. It's ridiculous,”  
"UTTERLY RIDICULOUS!"

The two sisters hastily rushed away, stuffing macarons into their mouths.

* * *

The evening passed and Marinette had an unexpectedly good time with the cat boy. They danced together, then took a break to eat all the food, then ran away laughing as the chef chased them angrily, danced some more. Meanwhile, Chloe and Lila had no luck finding Prince Adrien.

“Hey milady?”  
“Mm?”  
“Can I show you a place?”   
Chat Noir broke apart from her and took her hand in his gloved, leading her out of the ball room. “Close your eyes, milady.”

Marinette closed her eyes and let Chat Noir lead her out of the palace. Marinette could hear the swishing of her dress as Chat Noir walked through a courtyard, then suddenly stopped, in front of a brick wall. He grinned at her, pushing two fingers into the wall, and a secret passageway opened up.

“Chat Noir, this is beautiful!”

He had led her to a secret garden in the courtyard. Nobody else knew the way there(so how did he?). Chat Noir smiled sheepishly.

“Right, I actually made it. My father always said I spent too much time on non-important stuff. Guess he didn't understand that I made it for the lady I love.”

“Lady.. you love?”

Marinette sat down on a stone bench and Chat Noir stood in front of her. He smelled like lily.

“She’s beautiful, sweet, funny, and kind. And she’s got dark silky hair. She’s very mysterious.”

“Oh wow, she sounds amazing, who could she be, Chat Noir?”

He smiled sweetly at her, a blush on his face. His brilliant mint eyes sparkled with warmth. He seemed to gather up courage as he looked into her eyes. “Milady.. The girl I love.. Is you!”

* * *

Marinette’s face heated up in shock. “What?!”   
She couldn’t believe what she was hearing. “..Chat Noir.. you love me?”

Chat Noir smiled at her, eyes full of love and pleading. He knelt in front of her, taking her hands. “Oh, please, miladybug, won’t you marry me? I am in love with you.”

Chat Noir’s love for her was as clear as day, but… Marinette thought of Adrien’s leaf-green eyes and silky gold hair. She slowly pulled her hands out of Chat Noir’s grasp.

His eyes sunk with sadness.

“I-I’m sorry Chat Noir…I just met you!” Marinette murmured, holding her hands up to her face, hiding her mouth. “You’re.. A great friend to me..”

Chat Noir stood up again, slumped dejectedly.  
“I see. There’s someone else, isn’t there?”

Marinette’s eyes widened with shock, and she looked up at him. “What?”

He smiled at her sadly. “I can see it in your eyes, Milady. But.. I love you, so, whoever it is you love, I hope you are happy with him. He’s a lucky guy.”

“Chat Noir..”

Marinette couldn’t bear to see the sadness in his green eyes. She was about to say another consolement, but a maid ran up to them, interrupting.   
“N-Nathalie?” Chat Noir looked surprised, like a mouse in a trap, kind of.. Guilty?

The maid stood before them, looking at Chat Noir sternly. “My lord, your father requests you return the the ballroom, at once. It is soon time for the unmasking.. And, you know what-”

“Gahhhhhh!” cried Chat Noir, face turning curiously red. He waved his arms frantically, covering Nathalie the maid’s mouth. “I get it, I get it! I’m coming at once.”

Marinette blinked in surprise, standing. “All right, I’ll see you later then, I guess, Chat Noir.”

Chat Noir looked over at her, swallowing sadly. “No. You won’t.”

“Chat Noir-”

He ran off, tail whisking in the wind, and Nathalie bowed to Marinette, before hurrying after him. Marinette sat back down heavily, collapsing on the bench sadly. “Ugh!”

Marinette buried her head in her hands.  _ Where did it go wrong? I hate to hurt Chat Noir, but.. I’m in love with Adrien.. _

“Right, the unmasking!” she remembered. She whipped off her spotted mask, and rushed off, back to the palace to find her prince.

* * *

The air became still and tense, and hushed murmuring filled the ballroom as Prince Adrien stepped down the stairs. Marinette stood by the food (far away from Chloe and Lila), eating a chocolate chip cookie. She looked up to see why the music had stopped, and her breath caught in her throat.

Prince Adrien, was in essence, beautiful.

His leaf eyes were shadowed by his thick, gleaming gold hair, his skin was clear and smooth-looking.  
The maid Nathalie followed behind him, as well as a few guards, which struck Marinette as peculiar. After all, wasn't Nathalie Chat Noir's maid?

Deciding not to dwell on it, she scanned the ball room for her new friend, the kitty, but he appeared to have left. _Poor Chat Noir.. I hope I didn't hurt him._

Marinette gulped. All the ladies in the ballroom started talking in hushed giggles, and she could only imagine how many people here tonight would love to dance with the Prince.

Prince Adrien reached the bottom of the stairs, looking as dashing as Marinette could remember him.    
His leaf green eyes were shadowed by his thick, shining blond hair, and a golden crown rested on his curls. There was a sad, hollowed air about him.. that just made him even more unattainable.

Instantly, the girls of the throne room began cheering, screaming, wailing for their Prince Adrien. (Marinette would’ve loved to say she didn’t go crazy, but that would be a lie).

He didn’t look flustered, just brushed his hair aside and frowned. He raised his eyes up, and widened when they landed on Marinette, who gulped as well. Their eyes locked together, and he seemed to remember her as the girl who forgot her umbrella.

Marinette looked nervously over at Chloe and Lila, who were being told off by Alya for stealing. Would they recognized her too? Marinette would surely be in for it if they did. 

But then she looked up at the clock. 

11:20

Marinette’s bluebell eyes hardened with determination, as the throng of girls quieted down. She made her way through the crowd, weaving around other girls, making her way to Adrien. 

He looked more or less surprised when she halted in front of him, curtsying. The signal for a dance.

She glanced up to the musicians, where Nino was conducting. He winked at her, and began a slow song. She looked at Adrien nervously, sagging with relief, when he slowly bowed as well.

He gave her a small smile, and held out his hand.

The ballroom went silent, as a few couples twirled by. But mostly, men and women alike were so focused on the mysterious red beauty, who the Prince himself was dancing with.

Chloe and Lila looked scandalized to see the Prince dancing with someone else, they both stormed off huffily. 

Alya caught Marinette’s eyes and gave her an encouraging thumbs up.

Marinette smiled hesitatingly, then danced happily, enjoying the company of Prince Adrien.

Once everyone had got over the shock, Nino picked up with a livelier tune, and everyone started dancing. Marinette whirled around with Adrien, biting make a bursting smile. Adrien smelled like lily.

“You’re pretty sweet on your feet, Miss.”

Marinette blinked, registering that Adrien had just spoke to her, before blushing and nervously responding. “Haha, thank you, your Highness. You aren’t so bad yourself.”

Adrien grinned cockily. “Not so bad? I’d think I was a pretty purr-fect dancer, wouldn’t you?”

Marinette stood in his arms, both of them gazing into each other’s eyes for a minute. She laughed. “You’re amazing.. I-I mean, your dancing is- I mean!”

Marinette took a deep breath, resuming an adoring smile. “What I mean to say is…” she smiled at the Prince, staring into his eyes.

Adrien gulped. They stopped spinning. “Y-you had something to tell me?”

He loosened his collar.

“Y-yeah..” said Mari, blushing, not noticing the awkward air between them. She gazed at him so unflinchingly, it was uncomfortable. “I’ve liked you since you helped me in the rain the other day.. Y-you’re very handsome- i mean kind!”

Adrien laughed uncomfortably, thinking of his mysterious Ladybug in the garden. “Y-yeah, I like you too.. You’re a great friend-!”

Marinette slumped, barely registering what he was saying.  _ A- a friend?!? He.. he doesn’t like me after all. This was all.. For nothing..  _ she was brought back by his worried voice.

“Miss? Miss are you alright?” 

Marinette stared into his gorgeous face for a second, her throat drying, willing herself not to cry. Tears welled up visibly, and Adrien’s eyes widened. “I’m sor-”

She pushed him away, bowing hurriedly. “Thank you for the dance, I have to go!”

Marinette wasn’t sure she even knew where the exit was, but she didn’t care. She just wanted to keep running, and running, running her despair away. She wanted to forget her humiliation, ever thinking the Prince would like a peasant like her..

_ What was I thinking, confessing like that? He doesn’t even know my name. _

“Wait-!” Marinette whipped her head around, seeing a familiar visage running after her. “Wait please, Miss, are you okay?!”

Marinette panicked at the sound of Adrien’s voice, gasping for air. Looking left and right, she remembered the way Chat Noir had shown her before, and dashed into the hidden garden.

* * *

Adrien chased after the pretty stranger. She was certainly sweet, and pretty, but for some reason, he couldn’t get the mysterious eyes of Ladybug out of his head.

He knew what the girl meant by ‘liking him’, and it was definitely cowardly of him to treat the girl like that. Now he’d hurt her, but he wasn’t going to let her STAY hurt.

Adrien stopped, panting, looking around for the dark-haired girl.  _ Where did she go? _

“Wow, you really messed up this time.”

Adrien glared down at his pocket, where his kwami-godfather, Plagg, had incidentally reappeared. “Not a good time, Plagg.”

“I mean, you get tons of fan-ladies a day, but this one seemed pretty genuine.”

Adrien started running again, feet thumping along the corridor as fast as his heart. “Plagg, if you were here, you would’ve known that I’ve fallen for a girl named Ladybug.”

Plagg rolled his eyes nonsensically. “Blegh, this romance is way too much for me. Give me a good piece of camembert over a girl, any day!” 

Then he vanished. 

Adrien caught sight of the maiden again, but she spotted him too, and disappeared.

Adrien hoped that those weren’t tears he saw, running down her face. He stopped, gasping, looking around. She had escaped his grasp again. 

But then he spotted it.. The secret entrance to his garden.

_ But no one knows about that.. Not even father, not even Nathalie. Could she have just discovered it by coincidence? _

Adrien looked around. It was a dead end, besides his garden entrance. Shrugging, he put his thumbs on the wall’s hand holds, and a secret passage-way opened up.

He chased the girl through the garden, heart-breaking for her. Adrien grimaced, only imagining how hurt and embarrassed she must’ve felt.  _ I need to apologize, and reject her properly! _

He groaned, stopping by a tree, panting for air. “It’s too hard to run in this stuffy get-up-” he tugged at his cape and suit.

He put his hands to his mouth, and called out, “Hey, Plagg!”

His alleged kwami-godfather reappeared, looking annoyed.

“Whaddya want? I was stealing camembert from the pantry.”

Adrien rolled his eyes, there was no time for Plagg’s shenanigans. 

He checked it's watch. “Great, it’s still before midnight. Plagg, you think you can transform me again, to Chat Noir, so I may pursue her easily?”

“Hmmm… I may need a bit of Camembert for that deed..”

“PLAGG!”

“Alright, alright. Claws out!”

* * *

Adrien leaped nimbly through the garden, gray cape billowing out behind him.

Yes.. he was getting close. He could see her through his mask up a head, her black and red dress contrasting the flowers in the garden.

"Princess wait-!"

Marinette whipped her head around, and Chat Noir flinched, seeing her stormy blue eyes. He'd never noticed how blue her eyes were before. Marinette halted, in front of.. the same bench he had been at with Ladybug earlier.  
He remembered it clearly.

He leaped over to her, docily and slowly, sitting on the bench, coaxing her besides him.

"H-hello.." trembled Marinette.

_Oh right, she doesn't know who I am.. I keep forgetting I'm wearing this mask._

Forcefully cheerful, he smiled at her. "Hello, purr-incess! I'm Chat Noir. And you, mysterious miss?"

Marinette cast her eyes down sadly. "Marinette. My name is Marinette."  
Chat Noir's eyes widened. "M-Marinette Dupain-Cheng?"

Marinette flinched with shock. "How did you know that?"

Chat Noir gulped with realization. "Hahah.. nothing, I just... lucky guess? I know my way around this alley. And your name is quite pretty, Marinette."  
Marinette smiled sadly. "Thanks." she tipped her head back, gazing at the stars overhead. "And you don't have to pretend to be happy for me. Just let out the sadness. It helps."

Adrien's eyes widened. "H-how..?"

"I just can."

The two sat in silence, for awhile, girl and cat, staring at the sky. "I guess.. I don't feel like being a noble tonight. And.. I don't feel like being alone tonight either."

Marinette's face gave away a little surprise, but nothing more. "Yeah, I know what you mean.."

He looked at her in surprise. "You got your heart broken too?"

She nodded sadly, eyes focusing on three stars.  
After a moment a silence, Chat Noir smiled kindly at her, holding out a clawed hand. "Hey. Thank you for being here with me tonight.. you're really kind.."

She looked at him, her bluebell eyes lighting with surprise and looked as if she was about to say something, but when she opened her mouth, the clock began to chime.

_dong. dong. dong. dong. dong. dong. dong.dong. dong. dong. dong. dong._

She gasped. His disguise faded away, the black suit and cape disappearing, the mask, and the ears, as he turned back into Prince Adrien Agreste

 _It's twelve o' clock_ Chat Noir realized. "I-I, I have to go!" cried Marinette, leaping up.

Chat Noir knew he had to leave too.. but it was nice staying to talk with Mari. He didn't want to let her go just yet. He reached out and caught her hand. "Wait-! What's the rush, princess!"

She smiled down at him sadly. "I'm more a pauper, than a princess. And I really must go!"   
She slid her hand out of his grasp and began to run off into the night.   
"WAIT!" called Chat Noir. But Marinette was long gone.

_boom!_

He raised his head, as fireworks exploded in the sky. "So much for a happy ball..."

_I wonder what my lady is doing now?_

As if on cue, the bushes rustled quietly and a ladybug flew out. He watched it disappear into the night, before turning back to the bench. His mint eyes widened, as he saw a flur of red.  
"..what..?"

He picked up the mask off his mysterious love, Ladybug. It was red, with large black dots.  
He clutched it too his chest. "My lady.. I'll find you. No matter what, I'll make you love me too."

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for Chapter Two, my dearest readers :D  
> ~Author-Chan


End file.
